


Yes

by Daniela_is_not_amused



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluffy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Marriage Proposal, This is very short, don't expect much from this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 18:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniela_is_not_amused/pseuds/Daniela_is_not_amused
Summary: Gendry stops, stares, gapes at her.“You—what?”“I’m saying yes.”“You’re saying yes,” Gendry repeats, scanning her face as if to try and find any sign of lying.“I’m saying yes,” Arya insists.





	Yes

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. Not beta-read. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

"Gendry!"

The yelling is enough to get him to stop, at least. He stops, but he doesn’t turn around. Arya jogs to catch up with him and stops a few feet away. “Come back,” he says, taking deep breaths to try and keep her voice steady. “Please, come back, just…” he trails off.

“Why?” Gendry doesn’t turn around, and Arya can hear how broken he sounds, even through the pouring rain.

“Because this is really stupid.”

“Stupid?!” Gendry echoes, his voice going shrill. “How is this stupid, I just—”

Arya cuts him off. “Because I’m saying yes.”

Gendry stops, stares, gapes at her.

“You—what?”

“I’m saying yes.”

“You’re saying yes,” Gendry repeats, scanning her face as if to try and find any sign of lying. 

“I’m saying yes,” Arya insists.

“You want to marry me,” Gendry echoes, like he can’t believe it. Like Arya is insane for even considering it, despite the fact that Gendry ran outside in the pouring rain when Arya didn’t answer the question immediately.

“YES!” Arya shouts, throwing out her arms in exasperation. “How many times do you need me to say it?”

“A billion would be a good start,” Gendry says, then he takes the few steps between them and wraps Arya up in his arms, kisses her hard. It’s wet and cold and the rain is trickling down Arya' neck, down in under the collar of her shirt and she shivers, but Gendry lips are warm against her. And Gendry would be lying if he said he hasn’t always wanted to reenact this scene from The Notebook.

“It wasn’t over for me,” Gendry murmurs against her lips, they’re totally on the same page despite Gendry's loud complaints every time Arya votes for the movie.

“I love you,” is the only response Arya can think of to that, but to be fair, it’s a pretty good one.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
